Sonic Cursed Adventure
I admit that I didn’t really enjoy working at 4Kids Entertainment. Especially when the company started dubbing the Sonic X anime series. I have to admit, the voices were OK in my opinion, but the company had zero monetary value on censoring every single detail. I hated doing that, especially to my favorite Sega character of all time. So when we were just starting dubbing the series, I just couldn’t take the negative comments on what the fans speculate on 4Kids’ censorship. And I have to admit they do have a point. We replaced gun shooting sound effects with laser sound effects. Right when we were in the middle of dubbing season 2, I decided to quit 4Kids and just find a new job. I AM aware how ALL Creepypastas go out. It’s all the same. Find a weird game at a flea market, you play it and weird scary crap happens. It never changes. But I digress on that. I decided to go to Burger King before I tried to find a new job. I needed to eat something anyway. After I ordered some food, and I sat down at an empty table near the window, I saw something sitting next to me that caught my eye. I picked it up, and… to my surprise, it was the “Sonic Adventure” Dreamcast game! The CD case looked pretty legit, and the game manual and CD were in there and everything, although for some reason, the picture of Sonic looked as if it was printed from a regular computer printer. I didn’t seem to care as long as it played OK. Even though I’m an adult, I still loved playing video games. Especially with my nine year old daughter. But I didn’t even have a Dreamcast system to play this game… After I finished eating, I decided to find a Dreamcast system. I looked around my local game stores, but there was no system available. I keep forgetting that they don’t usually sell those anymore. When I got home, my daughter Nelly wasn’t home yet. And I didn’t wanna disappoint her with a game that can’t be played. So I decided to try and find a Dreamcast on eBay. After searching, I managed to find a good used system for around $45. I purchased it, and it said it’ll come in a week or two. While I was sitting in the living room, I looked at the Sonic Adventure case. I opened it again and looked at the back of the CD. It looked absolutely perfect. No scratches, no smudge marks. It’s as if it was fresh from the case itself. But there was something else weird. Where the CD was in the case was a tiny sticky note. It was written all in Japanese. I do admit I do understand a few Japanese sentences, but not really a lot. I tried to use Google translate on what I could make out. “This is his last quest. Play and your loved ones will suffer too.” Ok, I was a tad creeped out. A couple weeks have passed and the Dreamcast system finally arrived at my house. I recently got a new job too. I didn’t want to show Nelly the game just yet. I wanted to surprise her when she comes home from school. After Nelly went on the school bus, I decided to try out this Sonic game to make sure it would play right. I inserted the disc in the game and turned it on. The Dreamcast logo looked so new to me, even though it’s an old system. The very cool 3D intro of Sonic Adventure played, and I was pretty excited to try it out myself. I saw that there was a saved file in save file 1. When I moved to save file 2 to start a new game, the game wouldn’t let me. I tried pressing the button to select a new game, but it still wouldn’t respond. I thought the game must’ve glitched even though it looked new to me. I decided to try out the previous save file that was left on there. The screen faded out. When it faded in, it looked like the city that you start out in. Except… everything was dark. The sky looked red and black. There were no people outside, nor any music playing… Then, the camera zoomed in to Sonic, alone on the street. He didn’t say anything at all. He looked up in the sky. Just then, the camera switched to the backside of Sonic. I figured that I was able to control him now, and I was right. I made Sonic run around the silent black and morbid town. Jumping, running, and other such stuff. There were no items to collect, nor any rings either. As I continued running, Sonic stopped. I guess it must’ve been another cutscene. The camera turned to Sonic, and for some reason he looked scared, as if he knows something’s going to come out and attack him. I don’t recall him being THAT scared… I was beginning to think that maybe this was a hacked game or something like that, but it looked too detailed to be hacked, even though I have heard that it is possible to pirate Dreamcast CDs. It switched back to gameplay, and I was able to control Sonic again. Sonic then stopped at the town hall. Must be another cutscene. Sonic looked up at the red and black sky again, STILL no talking. Just then, it started raining hard over him. Just then, some pounding heavy metal music began to play, which made my heart jump. Sonic turned around and saw Eggman in his usual ship, saying stuff like “I’ll destroy you Sonic!” or something like that. I always enjoyed beating Eggman in the other classic Sonic games, maybe I can beat him in this game as well. But right when I was about to attack, I realized that I didn’t have any rings on me. Eggman attacked, and Sonic fell to the ground. I lost a life. The screen faded out. This time, instead of starting the battle over again, it was another cutscene. Sonic was panting hard as he was kneeling to the ground. Eggman then pressed a button and out of the blue… Metal Sonic appeared out of thin air!! I specifically KNOW that Metal Sonic was NOT supposed to be in the Sonic X series or ANY of the Sonic Adventure games! At least I think... I didn't play most of the other Sonic games so I don't really remember. Maybe this game really WAS hacked? The music then started to become lower and more morbid as Metal Sonic approached Sonic, who was trying to get up. As soon as Metal stopped right in front of Sonic, the music immediately stopped. … Dead silence as the rain was still pouring hard. I was beginning to question HOW Metal was able to move in the rain, since he’s a robot, and robots RUST in water. Sonic looked up and was horrified to see Metal. He got up quickly and made a run for it as the horrifying heavy metal music began to play again. The screen faded out, and I was back in gameplay. I had no idea what I was supposed to do, so I just kept running all around the town. My guess was that maybe I was supposed to avoid Metal. And that’s just what I did the entire time, running around, jumping, and trying to avoid Metal. But it seems no matter how fast I was Metal always makes it up to me. Whenever Metal attacked, Sonic fell on the ground. I was quickly losing all my lives. It wasn’t until long that I finally lost all my lives. I was expecting a game over screen… But what I saw was horrifying… It showed a realistic sketch animation of Metal beating the CRAP out of Sonic as if it was like an unfinished deleted scene. Metal kicked Sonic right in the face as I saw touches of black on Sonic’s face. It must’ve been Sonic’s blood after such a beating. After Metal knocked Sonic to the ground once more, he put his foot over Sonic’s face. The screen cut to black as a loud CRUNCH was heard. I was shaking like a dog in fear. Just then, some words in Japanese appeared on screen. It was the exact same message from that sticky note that I found. “This is his last quest. Play and your loved ones will suffer too.” After a few more seconds of dead silence, watching the screen, the text faded out and it showed what looked like Metal Sonic’s eyes up close to the screen. And I have to admit, it was giving me the heebie jeebies. The screen stayed like that. No matter what button I pressed, the game wouldn’t respond at all. Thankfully the game turned off when I unplugged it from the wall. I don’t understand this. Metal Sonic was not supposed to be in the Sonic Adventure series. Not to my knowledge that is. Maybe some sicko at Sega wanted to make this because he didn’t like the new Sonic games? I’ll never know, and no one will… I took the CD out of the Dreamcast and noticed something that made my heart jump. The back of the disc was all damaged and scratched up as if it was like that the entire time. When I looked closer at the scratches on the disc, I noticed it formed some words I was able to make out. They were small, but I was able to read them: “You and your loved ones shall suffer” I don’t know what the heck is going on. I don’t even BELIEVE in curses or stuff like that. But that all changed. After a few minutes of trying to regain myself, I received a phone call. I answered it and it was the teacher from my daughter’s school. She told me that Nelly is in trouble and told me to come as soon as possible. I quickly got into my car and drove off to her school. When I got there, her teacher escorted me to the nurses’ office. I saw Nelly lying on the nurses’ stool. I tried to shake her awake, but she didn’t respond. Her eyes looked as if she was staring at something in the distance. Her nose was all bloody too. I asked the teacher what happened. She told me that Nelly was doing her work in class and around 8:15 she was flailing around the room, screaming and yelling as if someone was attacking her. She then fell to the ground with her nose bleeding heavily. I was quite shocked because that was the EXACT TIME when I started playing the game after Nelly left for school. Maybe that disc I found really IS cursed. And now it’s effected me… I lost my daughter… and if I probably tell people about my experience, and how my precious Nelly lost her life because of this CD… They’ll think I’ve lost my mind… Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game